kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperivm Invictvm campaign/Gens Julii
The objective of the game is to achieve self-sufficiency and then to conquer the entire world. Your first task will be to obtain as much tribute as possible and to be careful of antagonising the Senate (most Roman territories are rated 4 on average - your own are rated just below 1.7 on average). Knowing where to fight and when not to fight is critical, as is positioning of your troops — the seizure of military assets is thus vital for survival, but must also be balanced witn the need for tribute from conquering whole regions. Mechanics Indebtedness Because you owe substantial amounts to your creditors, no tribute can be generated at all - you will have to invade other nations in order to obtain the tribute which you need to survive. You must ensure that you end your turn with tribute in your treasury, otherwise you will go bankrupt and lose the campaign. You will not receive new tribute until you accumulate at least 200 tribute. Because of this, there are several restrictions as long as you have 199 tribute or lower: *You cannot have more than 125 units per scenario. *You can't conduct diplomacy with other factions, short of declaring war on everyone. So while you start off with an alliance with Rome, you can't conduct diplomacy with other factions - although script events do allow this to happen. *siege weapons (other than the Aries), the Noble Residence and the Meeting House are not available. *only Liburniae may be built by your Dockyards. This means that as long as you can't clear your debts, you will actually find it difficult to engage in warfare as your best units (Cohors Evocata, Antesignani, and Equites Consulares) won't be on hand to aid your efforts. Once you have managed to clear your debt, however, you will be able to begin economic exploitation of your possessions and can recruit the full unit roster. Roster Unlike normal Romans, Gens Julii doesn't recruit the normal Roman roster - Sabelli are notably absent. In their place, however, are the following units: *Peasant Dwellings recruit Vigiles, as well as Imannae, Iaosatae and Sotaroas. *Outposts train Pedites Gallorum and Scout Cavalry. *Velites have been removed. Civil War Rome will declare war on you right away if the following are done: *Either Arverni AND Suebi, or Getae are annihilated, OR *The difference between your average regional strength compared to Rome's is at least 2. Fortunately, when a civil war breaks out, territories occupied by Rome with regional strength level of 2 or lower will secede to you (these will usually be areas in Spain and Gaul). Rome cannot be annexed by you, it can only be rendered a vassal state. A civil war can be ended only by capturing both capitals of Rome, or by just taking Achaea which will then cause Rome to cease hostilities and ally with you once more. Popups will appear whenever you complete the destruction of one or more factions, ie: *"With the Germanic threat to Rome's borders now gone, all Rome can heave a sigh of relief, but not for the Senate, who has begun to question your motives." *"For the first time in three centuries, Rome can breathe a little easier, knowing that the Gauls are no more. Even so it is not the end: commoners may see you as a liberator, but the Senate now see you as a threat." *"With the destruction of the Dacians at your hand, you have proven to your allies and closest confidants of the validity of their faith in you. However, your rivals at home in Rome have panicked at your sudden surge in power, and have called upon the Senate to declare you an enemy of the state." War elephants News flash! the elephant card is available as a quest reward. If you are able to help the Numidians, they will provide some behefits to you and you will also get 2 elephant brigade cards as a result. CtW objectives *Conquer or subjugate all factions - no allied victory is possible *Accumulate 200 tribute to prevent bankruptcies if you begin a new turn with 0 tribute. Secondary objectives *Form an alliance with the Numidians to obtain 2 Elephant Brigade cards. Initial start *Territories: Caesalpinia (level 4, capital); Illyria (level 1, pine wood) *Hegemon: Roman Republic *file:tribute.png: 20 *file:bonus.png: 1 x Population boom